


Uninterrupted

by gr8st8k



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Episode alternative, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr8st8k/pseuds/gr8st8k
Summary: Ben and Leslie go on a road trip to present Pawnee as a place to hold the little league baseball tournament- but this time they aren't interrupted by Chris and some things go a little differently.





	1. Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I love Leslie and Ben so so much and wanted to add a little to the parks and rec community. I have some more of this written right now that I will post later, but I still have some more to write too. I don't think it will be longer than 3 to 4 chapters. Please leave me some comments :)

“I’m allergic to fingers.”

“Oh- um.”

Okay, she was panicking. Leslie was totally into Ben and he was super into her and the sexual tension in the car was too much for either of them to handle.  
Ben broke the silence. Or rather, interrupted the man teaching them how to speak Mandarin.

“Hey, I- uh- heard there was this great waffle house off exit 24, if you were hungry.”

Leslie was always hungry for waffles, but she knew that spending any time with Ben outside of a work environment was dangerous for both of them. She had a perfectly rational fear that her lack of impulse control would cause her to immediately start making out with Ben’s face when she got the chance. And sitting across from him in a small booth while she watched him lick the whipped cream off of his lips, after Leslie forcibly persuaded him to add a tiny bit more to his waffles, (I mean, was he trying to punish himself?) would be enough to make her jump his bones right there in the diner.

“No, I’m okay.”

“Really? I thought you said you’ve never eaten breakfast before in your life? Surely, you’d like to try some for the first time.” He glanced at her with a sideways smirk.  
Crap. She just remembered her nervous and slightly loud reply when he had asked her what she’d eaten for breakfast. And he was totally making fun of her for it, but in the perfect, awkward Ben way that he does.

She gave in- waffles have never betrayed her before, right?

“Yeah, okay,” she grinned and caught his stare. She lingered for a millisecond, taking in how cute he looked, with his messy hair, stubble, and little curve of his (probably, not that she would know) soft lips. Both of their heads simultaneously jerked away, eyes now focused on the road ahead. Ben cleared his throat and Leslie started humming aimlessly over the nebulous melody of the funky banjo music.

\----

Ten minutes later, and after growing increasingly irritated with whale sounds, Ben pulled off the freeway into a small shopping center, parking in front of the colorful and brightly lit diner. He opened the door for her and she smiled back at him, creating a hum in his lower stomach that should definitely not be there. Good Lord, she looked surprisingly beautiful under the blue fluorescent lights.

The hostess showed the two to their table, a tight and cozy booth near the back of the diner (which was surprisingly full for being in the middle of nowhere). Leslie opened her menu to check the various types of the waffles served there, and then closed it 30 seconds later, having decided. Ben scrutinized the chrome-colored photos and couldn’t decide between the ham and cheese filled croissant or a slice of apple pie, which were both remarkably similar to calzones. Once he finally put his menu down (choosing the pie), he noticed that Leslie was pushing the ice in her water cup around with her straw. Not knowing what to say, Ben began to tap the corner on his menu with his thumb. After 2 agonizingly long minutes of complete silence, the waitress came and took their order and left them again in their discomfort.

“So-” they spit out in unison,

“I heard this place puts a lot of whipped cream on everything”

“Did I ever finish telling you about the history of the ladder?”

They took a beat and then Leslie fell into a fit a of giggles and Ben chuckled softly to himself, both now fully embracing the awkwardness of the situation.  
“Why are we making this so weird?” Leslie asked in exasperation, “I mean, we’re just two friends enjoying delicious breakfast foods on the way to a business meeting right?”

“Yeah totally,” Ben nodded in agreement, “It's not weird at all.”

They stared at each other for a moment longer, before breaking eye contact again and erupting into overlapping murmurs.

“I'm going to use the whizz palace.”

“I’m going to shoot Chris a quick text.”

Leslie shot up out of the booth and walked purposefully over to the other side of the diner and disappeared around a corner. She swung open the door and her hands fell onto the sink counter. 

Come on Leslie get it together. Nothing. Can. Happen.

She glared at herself in the mirror with a scrunched face and then gave herself a quick slap across the cheek. Ouch.

Meanwhile, Ben pulled out his phone and opened his messages, but didn’t type any words. He had no one to text about Leslie, and he hadn't really had anything work-related to tell Chris. Actually, he should probably be hiding the fact that he took a detour on the way to Indianapolis, because the team was supposed to arrive two hours prior to their presentation. Leslie was worth the difference of half an hour, though. Fuck, why did he just think that? Before the image of her blue eyes buzzing with energy and passion and her blonde curls made for stroking (and grabbing? and pulling?) took over his thoughts, Leslie slid back into her side of booth. He caught the scent of her lavender perfume, and spent a little longer than normal breathing in the air. Somehow, it felt like their quarters just got closer, and his pants just got tighter.

The waitress arrived a couple moments later with their food, Leslie's waffles buried under her main course of whipped cream. She ate half of the whipped cream with a spoon first, and then cut each piece of her waffle to contain the same heaping amount of cream on each bite. Ben nibbled at his pie and somehow couldn’t manage with the dollop of whipped cream they gave him; he got whipped cream on the corner of his mouth, just like Leslie predicted. She licked her lips as she watched his, silently wishing she could lick it off for him. 

After downing her pile of waffles, and shamefully watching him eat his pie at a reasonable pace, Leslie still hadn’t had a substantive conversation with Ben the entire meal. Between every few bites one of them would make a comment about how they were going to nail the presentation tonight and they hope the weather stays nice, but neither would mention that they both were really happy to be spending time with the other. But they were both thinking it, and wanting to spend the time a little differently than they were supposed to be.

Leslie stealthily swiped the check from the waitress’ hand when she came back around, and slipped in her credit card, to much protest from Ben.  
“It’s a thank you for taking me to this place. The waffles really were fluffy.”

“I figured we both could use a little break from all the work stuff. I know we aren’t allowed to spend company time on non-essential activities, but, I don’t know. I’ve just been sick of all the rules lately.”

She paused, the corners of her mouth curving slightly upwards. “Yeah, me too.”

Ben tapped the table with both hands. “Well, I guess we better get back on the road. We probably want to make it to the building at least an hour before… Thanks for brunch.” 

As they walked out of the diner, he gave her a small nudge with his elbow.

“You’re welcome. You know, I have to say, for the first time ever eating breakfast, I really liked it. We should go to breakfast more often.”

“Yeah?”

Fuck, he was smiling at her really widely. Cool it, Wyatt. But Leslie was really good at the flirting game and he could tell she wanted to be more than friends, too. And he completely gave himself away when he mentioned “all the rules,” and he knew that Leslie caught on. So what now? Do they just go out to dinner, celebrate with friendly glasses of champagne, pay for a hotel room, sleep in different beds, and then drive back to Pawnee as work-proximity associates? Ben knew that he would not be able to suffer through all of that one-on-one time with Leslie. It took enough willpower right there outside of the diner not to take her by the waist and kiss her.


	2. Controlling Themselves

After another hour in the car, talking more naturally about common interests (like Lil’ Sebastian, the government, and US History), and listening now to the radio (and yes, an Al Green song came on, to which Ben promptly turned up the volume), they finally arrived in Indianapolis. Ben pulled into the parking lot next to the conference hall and moved their luggage to the trunk, since they couldn’t check into their hotel for another couple of hours.

He exhaled, “I guess we should go in?”

“Of course Ben! We’re only an hour early! How are we supposed to talk to all of the other teams beforehand and find out their weaknesses?”

“Oh, right yeah. Let’s go.”

Leslie impulsively took Ben’s hand and squeezed it, before pulling him along with her as she ran into the building. It wasn’t until they approached the check-in table did Leslie realize she still had her fingers laced between his and immediately broke away. Ben glanced at her, embarrassed for reason, even when Leslie was the one who took his hand in the first place. What was she doing? She definitely couldn’t encourage her feelings after all the awkward tension in the diner. But she had to admit Ben’s large hands in hers made her feel a pressing sensation down there.

“Ben Wyatt and Leslie Knope from Pawnee,” Ben murmured after they had been standing in front of the table silently for a good fifteen seconds.

“Thanks. You can have a seat, help yourself to refreshments, or sit outside on the patio. The presentations won’t begin for another hour,” the woman behind the table told them.

Leslie found the seats with their names on them, set down her purse, and quickly set off to the refreshment table, gathering a plateful of assorted sugary goods. She then sat next to Ben in the nearly empty conference room and began to down said sugary goods. After she finished enjoying every sweet bite of of her mini cookies, mini brownies, and mini powdered donuts, she looked up and noticed Ben staring at her. Staring at her lips. We’re in a public space oh my God is he going to do what I think he’s going to do I better say or do something quick before he-

He lifted his hand towards her chin and brushed his thumb against the sides of her lips, his finger soft and warm against her cold cheek. He lingered for a moment, and then brought his hands back down to his lap and cleared his throat.

“Uh.” He coughed. “Uh, you had some powdered sugar on your lips.”

Leslie took more than the appropriate amount of time to respond. “Oh.”

Before she could announce that she was going to the whizz palace, Ben sprung out of his seat and slurred, “I- uh- I’m going to the um- yeah,” and bolted out of the room down an unfamiliar hallway.

\----

_Fuck, what did I just do??_

Ben held the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he frantically paced back and forth in the hallway outside of the conference room. 

_Maybe if I pretend like that never happened, she never held my hand, I never took her to the waffle house, and I stay at least five feet away from her, then everything will be fine. This is her dream job and I’m her boss and this is the best work I’ve gotten in awhile._

He didn’t want to admit it was the best because of her.

He didn’t even have time for the thought to cross his mind before he walked right into a moving figure of blonde hair and stumbled backwards into the wall.  
“Woah, sorry I- ...Leslie? What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to find the whi- restrooms.” She started to ramble, “Do you know where they are? It’s okay if you don’t but I’d be kinda confused since you were gone for a while and you must have run into them on your stroll or whatever or maybe you just got lost trying to find it and never did but I-”

He couldn’t take it any longer. He took a step forward and cupped the back of her neck as he pulled her in and aggressively but tenderly took her lips between his. Leslie squealed at first but then settled into the kiss, slipping her tongue between his teeth, prompting him to softly nibble on her tongue and then replace it with his in her mouth. He moved his lips down to the bottom corner of her mouth, pressing soft and famished kisses on her smooth skin, as he tilted her head up and closed her eyes. Putting his other hand on her waist and pressing her body against his, he rolled his hips into her and groaned into the kiss. He was already half-hard.

“Ben!” Leslie almost yelled after a minute of complete inebriation. She kept her body pressed against his but broke the connection of their lips.

Ben grunted, “Yeah?” and continued to peck her lips, cheek, jawline, neck and made his way over to her ears.

Now Leslie took a step back.

“We shouldn’t be doing this!”

“I know,” he whispered defeatedly. “But I want to do this.” He was surprised with himself and how quickly he had lost control to his instincts.

“I want to do this too,” she smiled with her fingers still entangled with his. “But we have a presentation in 30 minutes.”

He squeezed her hands and pulled her up against his chest, whispering into her ear in a flirty, joking tone, “What I want to do to you won’t take more than twenty.”

“Ben!” She pushed back a little to hit him playfully on the chest. “As enticing as that sounds, we can’t risk being late to the presentation. Having the little league baseball tournament in Pawnee actually means a lot to me.”

Ben sighed in resignation. He knew he was being unreasonable, but now he’s not quite sure to do with his hard on. _Jerry having sex, Jerry having sex,_ he repeated in his head until he was back to normal. “Okay. I want this to go well too.”

“And, you know, if it goes well enough, we might even be able to skip dinner and go straight to dessert... your face,” she mused, tapping his nose and biting her lip.  
Ben chuckled softly at Leslie’s attempt at dirty talk and placed his hand in the small of her back to turn her around and lead her towards the meeting room. “Let’s get through this first.”


	3. Screw It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I sorta stopped writing this in the spring but realized I had more written that I should publish, so here it is. Maybe someday I'll get around to finishing it, but honestly, the build-up is always my favorite part in any fic. I'm sorry about my flaky-ness :(

“You were amazing!!!” Leslie bounced cutely on her toes and hung onto Ben’s arm, pulling on him out of pure excitement.  
“I can’t believe we did it!” Ben was actually in shock that he didn’t fumble like an idiot up there with the taste of Leslie’s lip gloss still on his lips.  
“No, you did it. This time it was all you.” She looked at him sweetly, and Ben’s insides melted. How could he be this good of friends with someone so thoughtful and caring? Surely his first impression as a fascist hard-ass couldn’t have won her over. What did she see in him?

Before he could get too carried away about how out of his league Leslie was for him, she was taking his hand and leading him to the car. He followed behind her grinning stupidly because he’s finally going to be able to be alone with her for a while. They even rented a hotel since they figured they’d be tired after the conference. But they weren’t just tired.

“Start the car!” she slurred loudly, wrestling with her seat belt. “And step on it!”

Ben was taken aback by this sudden burst of energy, but it’s not like he doesn’t experience Leslie’s random spurts every day. 

“Uh- uh- where am I going??” he spills out in a confusion of words.

“The hotel!”

“Oh, so uh, no time for conversation huh?”

“Listen mister, we just had a very successful day at work and I am hyped up on the sugar of 10 powdered donuts, so if we’re going to do this, we’re going to do this now before I can call Ann and have her virtually smack some sense into me,” she rushes drunkenly.

“Well, that’s fine with me.” he replies in a similarly loud manner. “Although I am the boss in this relationship,” he says lowly, trying to fit some flirting in before the sex. He doesn’t really know why, considering flirting has never been his strong point.

“Ha! You wish!” He couldn’t tell whether or not she was messing with him or if she was serious but he was sure that he was about to find out.  
The young man at the front desk must have thought the two were checking in after getting wasted and eloping in Vegas, and not after coming from a dry business presentation. Ben and Leslie were a bit more sexually frustrated than they originally thought, and getting to that room was all either of them could think about. 

When they finally reached their room on the third floor, and Ben unlocked the door after fumbling with the key for what seemed like 10 minutes, Leslie took Ben by the waist and positioned him against the inside of the closed door and pressed her lips against his.  
“Mmm, Leslie,” he groaned softly into the kiss, and then, after fighting every urge in his body, pulled away. “I don’t- I don’t have any condoms. I didn’t think this would happen.”

“Well I don’t have any either! You think I would have let myself bring condoms??” she exclaims exasperated and thirsty, eyes aggressively examining every inch of Ben’s taught body.

“Okay, um,” he takes the bridge of his nose between his fingers, “we can figure this out without one right?”

Leslie wraps her hand around his butt and squeezes it quickly. She stands on her toes and whispers seductively, “Yeah, I think we can.”

He feels the warmth of her tongue on the outside of his ear, and then bites his lip as her mouth moves down his neck and reaches his collarbone. _Wow, I guess she really is the boss. _He snaps back into reality and lifts her chin up with his fingers so that their mouths are on the same level again. Then, after gazing hungrily at her now reddened lips and smudged lip gloss, he kissed her slowly, eventually gaining momentum and rhythm as he pushed his groin into her thigh, leading her backward onto the bed.__


End file.
